Gingka Hagane
Gingka Hagane is the main protagonist from the Beyblade Metal Saga anime and manga series. In Fiction Wrestling, Gingka is currently signed to WWE: Animated. He is best known for his actions during the Bully vs. Anime War, during which he became the first anime character to hold the Toon United States Championship. However, his fall from grace since then has led to him taking the nickname of the "Fallen Hero". Background * Series: Beyblade Metal Saga * Species: Human * Age: 18 * Height: * Weight: * Companies: (Currently) WWE: Animated * Debut: 2012 * Status: Active * Billed from: Koma Village * Allies: N/A * Rivals: Wolfgang, The Bullies * Twitter: @FallenHero Personality Originally, Gingka was "Shounen incarnate", as a spirited, courageous teen, refusing to ever back up from a challenge or a threat, be it out of pride, a desire to prove himself, or to protect himself. Unlike others, he is not overly humble, enjoying being on television. Following the "war" between anime characters and The Bullies, however, Gingka fell from grace and became a self-defined "fallen hero". Using a chopped and screwed version of his theme on appearances and wearing all-greyscale clothing, Gingka became disillusioned, deluded, angry at the world for not recognizing him any honors nor labeling him anything beyond being "a failure", something that got under his skin to the point he attacked Vince McMahon over it. While a clear overexaggeration, no one else has done him any favours, falling off the radars of everyone else, even his friends and enemies, and becoming nothing more than the butt of jokes from them. Relationships Abilities and Powers Gingka is a very skilled Beyblader himself, being ranked #1 in the world. He has the necessary analyzing and deduction skills to hold such title, as well as a very strong spirit that not even Reiji Mizuchi was capable of breaking, which, somehow, also plays a major role in battles. He is also one of the "Four Seasons' Bladers", a quartet of Bladers "chosen by the stars" who defeated Nemesis, dark god of destruction, and his cult of "Nemesis Bladers". His real trump card, however, is his Beyblade itself: in the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Gingka still welds Cosmic Pegasus F:D, one of the strongest Beyblades in existance, capable of powering up using the inner energy of other Beys. Despite being passed off as "toys", even the normal Beys off store shelves are capable of causing major damage in the right. As shown, unique ones are capable of causing mountains to collapse upon a clash, while Cosmic Pegasus F:D has caused the ground and sky to split upon battle with little effort, as well as destroy a god. Wrestling Career 'World Wrestling Entertainment: Animated' 'Bully War' 'Fallen Hero' Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Falling Star Spear (Diving Spear) * Pegasus Spear (Spear) Signature Moves Nicknames * "The Anime Hero" * "The Hero of Anime" * "The Fallen Hero" Entrance Themes Championships and Accomplishments 'World Wrestling Entertainment' * WWE Toon United States Championship (1 time) Trivia * Hagane was the first ever anime character to become Toon U.S. Champion in either WWE or WCW. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers